Stay With Me
by StevieDee
Summary: One shot Sterek. Based off the song Stay with me by Danity Kane. I attempted to personify the song lyrics through this story, i hope I did it justice. Its not a happy ending type of story. If you would like to listen to the song I think It may help you to understand the angst in the story. Please Enjoy and Review.


Authors Note: Hi All! So this short story (One shot) is based off the song Stay With Me by Danity Kane. It's a beautiful heart tearing ballad. It's about 2:30 AM and as I'm lying in bed listening to my IPod an entire Sterek story plays through my mind. So I whip out my laptop and voilà here it is. It alternates between Derek and Stiles' First person point of view. Please note this is not a Happy Ending type of story. Anyways hope you enjoy and please subscribe, review, favorite?!

Derek:

It's raining, No scratch that it's pouring hard, as I look through the window in my pathetic excuse for a home. I should begin to rebuild it but what's the use? It will most likely end up this way again. The thunder claps and the lightning flashes and I see him. The boy, who haunts my thoughts, invades my dreams and captured my heart. Racing to the door I almost tear it from its hinges as I open it. The lightning flashes again and he's gone. I run out into the cold rain only to see there are no telltale signs of him being here. It was my mind yet again playing tricks on me; I can't help but wonder if I am losing it. I face the ground and the wind blows I hear my front door slam close. The thunder claps and the lightning flashes again. I look up and I see him again this time inside my house looking back at me, his eyes scorching through to my insides with his pained expression. Why was it so hard for me to admit the truth, I was in love with Stiles Stilinski. He was the one person in the world I depended on, that I knew I could trust. The times he's came to my rescue, saved my life. He didn't have to and I don't deserve it but it never stopped him. I'm rough with him sometimes but I don't know how else to hold him, to touch him. I can't help but wonder if he notices how my breath quickens when he is close and sometimes stops when he touches me. The lighting flashes again and I still see him inside my house, against my pleading brain and better judgment I rush inside knowing he won't be there but I have to tell him what's been on my tongue for so long. He's my anchor, my reason for change, and my need and want to be better. I feel my pockets for my phone, where is it? I feel my nails turn to claws in my agitation; I have to talk to him now. I know he's awake, he's a night owl well sometimes when he does fall asleep early he had nightmares, it pains me to hear him whimper and not be able to comfort him. That is all going to change tonight. After searching the house I find my phone resting on my sorry excuse for a bed, I quickly message him.

_Hey._

Hi.

_I need to talk to you, are you awake?_

Obviously, if I'm texting you back. What's up?

_Not through text in person. Meet me at the Denny's. _I smile at myself I know his weakness for food.

Fine, you're buying me pancakes. I'll see you in 30.

_Ok._

Stiles:

How great it's raining, not really that great because lacrosse practice tomorrow will more than likely be cancelled. I hear myself sigh and throw myself down on my bed. The minute I close my eyes, his piercing green ones appear. I quickly open my eyes releasing myself from the prison that is my own mind. All I wanted was to show him how happy he can be. Doesn't he know he deserves to smile, to laugh from time to time? I could be the one to do that, I mean I have been the reigning class clown for years now. I smile to myself at the thought of him smiling, laughing, and finally forgetting the pain that has tormented him since his teenage years. I stop myself mid thought I've tried that already, he left you standing alone without a word he walked away. Was that truly what you wanted to happen again? 'He doesn't want you stiles' that evil little voice that lives in my mind tells me. 'How do you know' I mentally yell back. 'Because if he did, he would've told you instead of running away' it says back 'He ran because you disgust him stiles'. I feel the tears I've held back since that event surface. 'NO' I say out loud 'He walked away because he's Derek Hale, emotions aren't his strong point and I spilled a lot of him. Inside my head the voice is laughing at me but I know at least I think I know, I'm right.

"_you're an idiot you know that, you're so messed up mentally that you can't even see what is right in front of you Derek__"__ I scream at the object of my desire._

_He smirks at me "Stiles you have no idea what crosses my mind mentally, and I see everything fine thank you for your assessment though". Damn it, why was he always trying to be the bigger smart ass._

"_You don't always have to be so literal you damned sour wolf" I say the volume in my voice decreasing because I feel those words coming up faster than I can stop them "Your so messed up emotionally that you can't even tell that I love you. I want to help you. To rebuild you" the words liberate me but suffocate me in the wake of leaving. His once angry face becomes un-readable, even his once creased forehead has smoothed out. In less than a blink of an eye he turns to walk away. "Derek, NO! Come back! PLEASE TALK TO ME!" I hear the panic in my voice and he continues to leave me, enter his Camaro and drive away. I stand there unsure of how to move, my eyes burn and my throat feels like there is a rock in it. How could he be so cruel?_

I shudder as I return to reality. My phone chirps, and I feel the blood in my face drain as I read the text. It's from Derek, against my will I respond. Almost a second later it chirps again, it's him again… is this happening he wants to meet me. I smile and the evil little voice says 'go head get your hopes up just for them to crash down and shatter'. What if the evil voice is right? No I'm going; I grab my sweater and toss it on. Making my way down stairs I grab the keys to my jeep off the kitchen table and rush out into the cold rain and whipping wind.

Derek;

I'm here waiting outside the entrance of the Denny's. I can't help but continuously glance at the clock on my phone. Where is he? I've waited for almost 45 minutes already. I call him and it just rings and rings then I hear his voicemail and I try again only for the same thing to happen. I feel my face flush, stiles wouldn't stand me up would he, and he could never be that cruel no way could he ever be. Unless, he learned it from me. I look to the ground and I feel the familiar ache return to my chest. I am a monster in both the literal and figurative sense. I don't deserve him. Off in the distance I hear sirens; I ignore them and make my way inside. I need a coffee.

Stiles:

As I opened my eyes, I feel like my body is under pressure, my head is throbbing, and I'm upside down. Why am I upside down? Oh yeah the curve in the road, the tree that fell, the quick swerve that flipped my jeep, I remember spinning and finally stopping. I gasp as I try to move everything hurts so badly. I cough and instinctively cover my mouth, is that blood I wonder to myself as I look at the liquid that I coughed into my hand. 'Yes its blood you idiot' the evil voice yells at me making my head throb more. I feel so tired, and dizzy more tired though. 'DON'T YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES' it screams at me. "But I'm tired" I say out loud. 'STILES keep your eyes open, fight it for him' the evil voice for once sounds nice and pleasant but my eye lids droop. They perk open as I hear my phone ring I see it in my rearview mirror, with a picture I stole of Derek when he was reading. Derek looks so handsome in that picture. Wait Its Derek! 'Yes its Derek' The voice says softly 'get to your phone Stiles talk to him". It stops ringing and I feel the slumber come back 'Stiles PLEASE' the voice pleads with me. The phone rings again causing my eyes to open again and I feel the fight come back as I fight against the seat belt to reach behind me for the phone. It's so close, he's so close. Why did you want to see me Derek? Why now? The phone goes dark. 'It's time Stiles' the evil voice sounds so serene, so soothing, and I feel the heaviness return to my lids. No I need to go to Derek I have to. 'Shhh stiles' the voice coos. I don't hurt any more, I feel relaxed at peace, and I feel peace. If that makes sense, yes I feel peace.

Derek:

As I exit the Denny's I notice the news vans drive by, fire engines, and ambulances follow closely behind. I shrug it off and get into my car, I decided I'm going to drive past his house and watch him sleep for the last time. I begin to drive following the emergency vehicles before coming to a road block then it seem to all click. I see his jeep, crushed and totaled upside down; I see a broken tree, the broken metal off the side of the curve in the road. Then I see the body on the floor with a white sheet over it. I see Scott bowing over his mother and Alison holding him. I see Lydia standing quiet and still with her hand to her mouth. I see the sheriff on his knees near the body with two deputies's trying to pull him away. I put the car in park and exit the vehicle. A fat deputy tries to push me back as I walk toward the body, I know it's not his body because he is home sleeping because he didn't want to see me. I punch him in the face breaking his nose. I walk closer and closer my body tensing more and more with each step. I hear voices shouting to stop me. I punch another deputy that approaches me in the gut. I'm almost there; he's home asleep safe from the world, safe in his bed. I drop to my knees and pull back the sheet, "oh, oh no".


End file.
